Metal Beaks
by BluandJewelforever69
Summary: A story about Blu and 3 of his friends that start a local cover band for fun when there band gets bigger then what they thought it would. Story might change to M rating down the road
1. The Decision

A/N: you like how I just started writing my first fan fic then I'm making another one lol anyway this is a story about what if Blu and 3 other birds started a cover band that done covers of Metallica and Black Label Society. Well here is my story on it don't know how well it's going to turn out I will let the readers decide that. This is the story of Metal Beaks

**Metal Beaks**

_**Chapter 1: The Decision **_

_Blu's POV_

You know, when I first picked up a guitar and strummed the first note I kind of knew where it was going. Starting a band and playing covers of our favorite bands. But I was thinking more of just a local bands playing at gigs for a few bucks and entertaining people but I never knew it was going to be like this.

Here I am sitting back stage of one of the biggest concert to do in the world Rock In Rio not to mention that my band has started from being a local band to taking a slow turn to one of the world's greatest heavy metal cover bands. I was not expecting to get this far when we started we were just doing it for fun.

But know I am in one of the world's greatest metal cover bands, all the money I could possible think of and best of all of them I have one of the most beautiful birds in the world to me as a mate. As I grabbed the guitar off the rock and started to plug it into the amp, I heard 250,000 fans cheer waiting for our arrival on stage. But before I do all this let me take you back a long time ago before I became the luckiest bird in the world.

_10 Years Ago_

It was just a normal snowy cold day in a small town in Minnesota called Moose Lake. Blu was hanging out with three of his best friends, their names where John, Nick, and Spider. They were all just relaxing watching a live concert of Metallica Rock In Rio. All four birds had the two favorite bands, Metallica and Black Label Society. They all played instruments to.

John was a rhythm guitarist/lead singer, Nick was the bassist famous for his amazing 7 straight minute bass solos. 7 minutes was not a lot of time but it was if you just do a bass solo out of the bloom straight from your head, Spider was a drummer also famous for his drum soloing nobody knows why he is called Spider he never liked to talk about it they just always called him that ever since they started growing up together, and last was Blu on lead guitar. Blu would always shred on the guitar no matter if it was a Metallica or Black Label society solo part of a song or just shred a solo from his head he was amazing at it.

All four birds where talking about Rio and playing a gig at Rock In Rio would be a dream come true. All of a sudden it popped into Nick's head. "We should start a band". The rest of the three birds started to think about it sure they all jammed to the music they loved but never really thought of starting a band together but they decided to give a shot it might be fun. They decided to do it and were deciding on a name.

Until all four birds decided on a name…. METAL BEAKS!

A/N: so review this and tell me how I did and tell me if I should continue this or just give up happy fan fic reading later =)


	2. Looking For A First Gig

_**Metal Beaks**_

_**Chapter 2: Looking For A First Gig**_

After the four birds decided they are going to start a band and decided name they also decided they would fly around looking for their first gig. Blu told the four to fly around town to look for their first gig. "If any of you find a place or can't find a place we all meet up back here at my house" Blu said before he flew off. The three other birds nodded and flew in multiple directions.

**20 minutes later**

"any luck on find a place for a gig" Blu said hopping the other would have better luck on finding a place for their first gig since he did not find a single place after going to 3 different places. "I went to multiple places and none of them want to pay for a band to play for them" Nick said. "Maybe we should fly to bigger towns to see if we can't find gigs"

after Spider suggested this Blu started to think about it. "That would be a good idea but how are we supposed to carry our stuff because I don't think I can fly and carry more than three guitars at the same time and I'm pretty sure you guys can't either". Spider admitted he had a good point. The four band mates decided to give up today and try another day or wait till they came up with a better idea.

The four just went inside hanged out and listen to some more music trying to come up with an idea for a gig. "Maybe we should go to the garage and practice" Blu suggested the other three nodded and they went to the garage to jam. They were having a good time until John notice a random bird flying up to the garage door. "Hey Blu you know this guy coming up to the door" John asked while pointing at the random bird who was know at door knocking on it.

"No but something about him looks metal im gonna see who he is and what he wants". The bird was a blue and gold macaw who look like he is ready to get into a mosh pit at a Metallica concert. Blu answered the door. "Can I help you sir". "Yes I notice you and other birds were going around looking for a gig my name is Ron and I was wondering what type of music you play". Blu thought this bird was kinda weird coming up to a random door who he don't even know and asking if he was in a band but he decided to answer because he was thinking it might be a gig opportunity. "We only play heavy metal 2 bands to be truthful Metallica and Black Label Society" Blu said waiting for the bird to say something, he notice Ron was just standing there smiling. "Metallica is my favorite band of all times METALLICA FOR LIFE!" Ron said while putting the devil horns on his hand and throwing it up in the air.

"Im opening up a club about four black away from your house I was wondering if you and your band would like to play at the grand opening their will be a lot of people there it would be great for a first gig" Ron asked. Blu accepted and smiled and was happy to find a gig. "Great the first time I want you to play for free if you pull in a lot of people then I will call you in more and you guys will get paid for platying" Ron said.

"Sounds good see you in two days then" Blu said while shaking Ron's hand. After Ron had left he went back to other Nick was the first one to ask "Who was that bird Blu". "I don't know but we have our first gig two days away, I guess this bird who was at the door Ron was his name said he is opening up a new Club four blocks away from here and is a huge Metallica fan gave us a gig. He also said we play for free for the first time to see how it goes and if we attracted a lot of people, he will pay us and let us do more gigs" Blu said while filling them in the conversation Ron and him had.

All four birds decided to celebrate for their first gig by jamming to Metallica.

A/N: Ok so a couple of people actually PM me about this story asking me how it's a romance story and how is it a romance story between Blu and Jewel when its about a band. Im just going to tell everybody later in the story Blu is going to Find Jewel at one of his concerts. Im not telling anymore because it will be a Spoiler. But anyway who reads this story sorry for taking so long to update but I been really busy but hope you like this chapter like always review. Oh and I CAN'T BELIEVE RIO WILL BE 1 YEAR OLD TOMORROW AND IM STILL NOT TIRED OF THE MOVIE AND THE WONDERFUL FAN FICTIONS STORIES LOL once again review on how I did LATERS.


End file.
